Experiment Godling
by ninjacatblue
Summary: Max wasn't originaly a subject of the wings program. No, first she was Subject 1 in Experiment: Godling. Max is forced out of Flock, is found and taken to camp, and all Hades proceeds to break loose. Rated T because I'm peranoid.
1. No Choice

~A.N~

Ok, so the first chapter is max leaving the Flock. Just an important piece of information, Hades and Persephone are considered full gods in this, so there are acualy 14 olympians, just because it works better that way, for me.

Disclaimer!

I do not own either work! Neither Maximum Ride Nor Percy Jackson. Wich i did, but if wishes were fishes, i would have many, many fish...

Enjoy, please read and review! Love any sort of feedback, it just makes me so excited to see what some one has said about something i created! So with out further ado, Ch 1!

Chapter 1~No Choice

Maximum/Max Ride AKA Experiment Godling

It had been only a year and a half since Jeb had left the Flock to fend for themselves. Max had cracked the password on the computer he had left behind after only one month. She tried to avoid using it though, she didn't like, or truly understand what she had begun to find in the many files she had sifted through searching for answers.

Max knew that Jeb hadn't died. She knew that Jeb had left them.

_He_ had **left** _them_.

Max spent the first month and a half practically locked up in her room searching the computer for answers she was desperatly searching for.

And boy did she find them.

She knew that they had been allowed to escape.

That Jeb was still working with the Whitecoats.

The truth of where each of them came from.

Their experation dates.

She knew it all.

She wished she didn't.

She knew she couldn't tell the others, that she would be destroying their idol, and ruining their hopes and dreams.

Only she could know.

And so here she was. Almost a year and a half later and she still hadn't told them.

She kept up to date on what the Whitecoats were doing. It was yesterday that they posted the plans for kidnapping her Angel. She couldn't let that happen. She would have to make the Flock agree to leave this veritable paradise they had grown to love.

Printing off a few new and final documents, she stood up and finished stuffing her backpack with the information so she could go through it later. She then reached over and shut down the computer for the last time.

With one deep breath she slung her very full backpack over her shoulder and left her room, knowing she wouldn't be coming back.

"Ok, Family meeting. Now." she announced even though the rest of her Flock was already in the room.

"What's up Max?" Iggy asked facing where Max was.

"We're leaving, tonight." Max said with a finality that left no room for an argument.

"What." Fang asked after a small silence that had seemed to last for eons. "Why?"

"Yeah, Max, we have everything we need here, and we're safe." Gazzy said rather franticly at the thought of losing the one place he had truly began to feel like he could call home.

"Where would we go?What would we do?Why are we leaving?Why can't we stay?What about all our stuff?I don't want to be on the run Max!How would we even get around without being seen?What if Jeb comes back?" Nudge said almost all in one breath geting more frantic with each word.

"Max..." Angel asked no doubt worried, Max had her mental blocks up and wasn't letting Angel past them. Max had learned how to put up mental shields from what she had found on the computer and had constantly had them up when she was around Angel.

"Wait!" Max had to shout over the many exclamations and questions that were being made. "We are leaving. It's not safe here anymore. We have to leave. As for where we'll go, I don't know yet. But we'll figure it out." Max said as she began to look down and fidget knowing they would wonder why she hadn't answered the other questions.

"Max, what are you hiding from us?" Angle asked in an accusatory tone.

"What are you talking about Angel?" Fang asked now keeping a close eye on me but raising an eyebrow.

"She has blocks up, i can't see her mind, and she's had them for a while now." Angel reviled.

"Max doesn't have mental abilities." Iggy said sounding very confused as he too turned towards Max with a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah, Angel what are you talking about?" Gazzy asked now very scared at what might be really going on.

"That's right, _Max_ doesn't have mental abilities, but _You_ do." Angel said now with a very angry and pained expression.

"What..." was Max's reply to the sudden and unexpected turn of events.

"Do you mean that Max isn't Max?" Nudge asked Angel confused with what she had asked and with a face that simply said 'It can't be true'.

"I don't know what happened to our Max, but this person is not her." Angle said gravely and pointed at Max.

"What?! But- But... I'm Max!" Max all but sputtered out in complete shock.

"No, you're not." Fang said suddenly voicing his opinion.

"Fang..." Max said as she turned to face him. Betrayal and disbelief plain on her face.

"You're not. I don't know who you are, or what you did to the real Max, but i do know one thing. We won't stop to get her back, and we won't be stopped by anyone. Now i suggest you leave before we make you. And that won't be pretty." He growled at her. Fang had taken a step forward with almost every word, backing Max up against the door.

The whole flock had her cornered up against the door, expressions of disbelief, pain, hatred, confusion, and even acceptation.

"Fine, I'll leave, but know this, _you_ are the ones who **drove** me out." Max said on the brink of tears, but refusing to show such weakness to them.

Gazzy opened his mouth to say something, but held back not knowing what to say. He had tears running down his face with no signs of stopping.

Nudge was doing no better. She hadn't said a word; she just had a frozen expression of disbelief and fear. It broke Max's heart to see her little ones look so broken.

Angel had a almost smug look on her face. When had her little baby changed so much, Max wondered.

"Goodbye." Max said as she turned and leapt through the door and refused to look back. Not even to find out who had shouted 'Max!' because now the tears were flowing, and she refused to show any weakness to those she had once considered her family.


	2. A Goat?

~A.N.~

Please read and review! Hope you enjoy it!

~Disclaimer:

I (unfortunately) do not own Maximum Ride, or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 2~A goat?

Max was flying. Just flying with nowhere to go and nothing to do because she could and only because of what she decided to call The Event from now on. She'd been flying like this for a day or two now. No stops, just flying to forget.

As the sun was beginning to set somewhere behind her she began to feel the dull pains she knew to be hunger. As these pains grew they began to dwarf the pain caused by her former Flock, no, her former family.

She slowly descended and found a McDonald's. She was glad she had kept all the money she had in her backpack instead of dividing it up for the others.

After she finished her meal she quietly left the fast food restaurant. She flew to an abandoned, or at least at this time abandoned, house. She broke down the door, and made a beeline for the couch, not bothering with searching for a bedroom.

When the sun woke her the next day Max rose wearily knowing she had to get over things and start moving on. Find a new life, create a new Max.

She grabbed her backpack from next to the broken door which she propped up to look less conspicuous. She walked back to the couch and sat down. She opened her backpack and pulled out the first page of the final files she had printed before she had left.

'Experiment Godling'

Max took a deep breath as she began to read the file.

'Day 1  
-The infiltration and retrieval of samples 1-6 were successful. Samples 7-14 are scheduled to be retrieved over the next three days.

Day 4  
-Samples all successfully retrieved and blended except for samples 5 and 13 which were deemed unnecessary, undesirable, and possibly a dangerous addition. Concentrate 1 of 4 to be introduced to subject 1 in 17 hours.

Day 6  
-Subject 1 has taken to concentrate 1 excellently, and with top results. Concentrate 2 and 3 will be introduced to subject 1 within 15 hours of each other.

Day 9  
-Subject 1 stabilized. Concentrate 4 will be introduced in 5 hours provided subject 1 remains stable.

Day 15  
-Subject 1 stabilized and is due to be born in 1 month. Concentrates 1-4 will be introduced to subjects 2 and 3 before subject 1's birth to study difference in gender and born versus unborn.

Day 27  
-Subject 2 has died after exposure to concentrate 1. Subject 3 has stabilized after exposure to concentrate 2. Concentrate 3 has been delayed for 24 hours of observation of Subject 3.

Day 37  
-Subject 3 has expired after 5 hours after exposure to concentrate 4. Subject 1 is still stable and due in 9 days

Day 47  
-Subject 1 stable, and one day old. No visible effects or differences from a normal one day old child.

Day 49  
-Subject 1 deemed a failure and will be transferred to new division. Experiment Godling shutdown date set for 2 days from now.

Day 51  
-Subject 1 not a failure! Shut down already begun. Too late to acquire further funding, or expand on deadline. '

Max finished reading and just knew that she was the subject 1 in the file. What she had been infused with, she didn't know. Max found the bathroom and took a needed shower; she then went to the kitchen and filled up any open space in her pack with water, and non perishable foods. Max packed up her stuff and headed to the door.

As she set the door back into the frame so that her stay was unnoticeable, she heard what sounded like a goat bleating behind her.

Max turned around and raised an eyebrow when she saw three kids nearly armed to the teeth with swords, and daggers behind her. There were two guys, and one girl. The girl was blonde, one of the boys had black hair, and the other boy had curly brown hair. The kid with brown hair had a baseball cap on as well. All three were wearing an orange shirt with black writing.

"Can I help you?" Max asked the kids who were really about the same age as her.

"Actually, we're here to help you." The chick with blonde hair said. With an unconvincing smile

"Yep," The boy with black hair began. "We're going to take you to camp where you'll be safe." He said with a dorky smile.

"Oh Hell no! Is Camp some new School or something? That what's going on here?" Max said as she began to tense and get ready to kick their butts after she learned more about this new school so she could destroy it.

"School?" the kid with curly brown hair and a hat on asked as if the very idea was ridiculous. "Look, we want to help you." he said with a surprisingly friendly smile.

"Here," the girl said with a roll of her eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods and all the old stories about all the heroes and monsters?"

Max in response rolled my eyes at her and replied "Who hasn't?"

"Well they're real." The boy with black hair said rushing to the end. "And we need to get you to camp to keep you safe from the monsters."

"Right, and I really have 16 foot long wings and I'm an escapee from a top secret government agency." Max said with sarcasm but knowing she just reviled her biggest secret to some random strangers she didn't know, let alone trust.

"Look, we get it; you don't want to come with us. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena." The girl, sorry Annabeth, said with a friendly and oddly understanding smile.

"My name is Percy, Son of Poseidon." He said with a welcoming, but anxious smile. Percy kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected something to just jump out and attack us.

"I'm Grover; I'm a satyr, and a searcher." Grover said nervously, but offered the most genuine and friendly smile of all of them. The kind of smile that makes you think there could be no way this person would steer you wrong or even lie to you. It hurt Max to see such a friendly smile.

"Fine, let's say I believe you, and Greek Gods are real, why would you even be talking to me?" Max asked, her interest seriously piqued, but wanting to sound like she was simply humoring them.

"Well, you see because I'm a searcher, I can find Demigods, children of the gods. And, well you are one." Grover said.

One question popped into Max's head as she didn't even wonder about why a god would have a mortal child. "Who? I mean who's my Godly parent then?"

"Well, if we get to camp, then your parent has to claim you. It's a rule of sorts." Percy said looking rather smug about something when he said that.

"Fine, let's get going then, where is this camp anyways?" Max asked seeing this as a crazy, but possible way out of her life with the Flock. A way to escape the wrath of the School for good.

"Not far, we'll reach Camp before noon." Annabeth assured Max as they went towards a car they had come in.


	3. Good Bye Delicious Food!

~Disclaimer~

Percy Jackson, and Maximum Ride are regretfully not mine...for now(insert evil laugh) *leaves to go plot*

It turned out that some dude with like a bazillion eyes had driven the small group to find max. Something about such a strong sent that it would be impossible for monsters to not find Max. Max was rather silent the ride to the Camp because she was wondering if they were all crazy, and if she would have to kill them to get away, or if this was all legit. She wasn't sure which idea scared her more. Percy had tried to make small talk, but very little of it was successful.

"Sooo, what's you name anyways?" Percy had started.

"Max, Maximum Ride." She said as she stared out the window anxiously feeling overly trapped in the vehicle.

"Neat name." Percy said with a short nod. "So, you have ADHD, or dyslexia?"

"Never been tested, and would explain a lot, to both." She said still watching the last of the city pass by.

"Most half-bloods are. Have any monsters been after you lately, maybe a Cyclops, or something equally mythical?" Percy asked Max wondering how she had managed to make it so long without any sort of contact with monsters.

"Only the usual." Max told him cryptically.

Any chance of a real conversation after that had been nonexistent at best. The atmosphere in the car was tense and awkward.

When their ride stopped at the top of a hill with a sign for strawberry fields, it confused Max greatly as to why they were at some mere strawberry fields.

She was about to make a witty and sarcastic remark about this when Percy turned to her and said

"Just wait till we get past the boundary."

With a roll of her eyes Max began to follow them up the last bit of the hill. When she past a tall pine tree there seemed to be a shimmer and then she saw more of what she would have expected. There were many cabins, and many kids/teens milling around, most of them had weapons that were obviously not fake, and very dangerous. Some were even sparing with said weapons.

"Ok, I'm impressed." Max said with an ever so slight smile on her lips.

"Percy! Annabeth! Grover! Were you three successful in you venture?" A man that was half horse asked as he galloped up to them.

"Yeah, Max is right here in fact." Grover said as he gestured to Max. She gave the horse man a small wave.

"Oh, yes, of course come we will get you the basic things you will need from the camp store, and then Percy can give you the tour before dinner." The still nameless horseman said to max. "By the way, I am Chiron, and in case you were wondering, yes, I am a centaur." He said as he looked back at Max.  
With a shrug Max went with Chiron to get things from the camp store. At the store someone who introduced himself as a child of Hermes tried to convince Max that she could get what she wanted from the camp store and didn't need her backpack anymore and that she should just ditch it. She stared him down until he went running with some lame excuse about being late for archery practice.

Not much else happened, even on the tour of camp with Percy. Max did ask Percy when she would find out who her parent was. He told her that she will be claimed at the latest when they were at the bonfire, because of how it was now mandatory for a parent to claim their child.

It was now dinner time and Max followed Percy to the pavilion and filled up a plate of food. Percy had raised an eyebrow at how much food Max had but didn't say anything.

"So why are people burning their food?" Max asked sarcastically, but truly wanting to know.

"It's a sacrifice to the Gods." Percy told her as he sacrificed some of his food.

With a shrug Max sacrificed some food to the fire and said a silent prayer. 'Well, whoever you are... Uh, yeah, here's some food I guess.' She thought feeling really stupid. She was only a little surprised when instead of smelling burnt food, she smelled the many scents perfectly cooked, and unmingled.

"So, where do I sit?" Max asked looking around and seeing a weird pattern to where people were seated, but not understanding how she fits into the pattern.

"Well, you should sit over at the Hermes cabin," he said as he nodded to the noisy table. "At least until you're claimed." he said.

Just then his eyes flickered to above my head and he stopped walking and was staring with what could only be described as disbelief. His mouth was even hanging open slightly, if I wasn't freaking out about what he was staring at I would be laughing, hard. I then noticed all other conversations had ceased. Even the dude up at the table with Chiron was staring at me.

Max snapped at them after about 30 seconds of the staring, by then her eye was twitching, and she was about ready to throw her plate at someone. "What!" She demanded snapping everyone out of their stares.

"Uh, well... Max, more than one God is trying to claim you. A lot more." Percy said still looking above Max's head.

Max just stared at Percy as her eyebrow rose higher and higher.

"Well, yes, I know I have a claim to her, but how could the others..." mused the other dude from the head table.

Just then the wind picked up, the ground seemed to shake, and the sky began to thunder. The birds, and animals fled the trees, among other small thing happened.

"Alright, Alright, we'll come up and figure this out." The dude shouted at the sky. The man then came down from the table and headed straight for Max. "Alright miss mystery, We are going to go on upstairs, this'll be much quicker than driving all the way so, hold on tight." the man said as he reached out and grabbed Max's arm.

The two of them then just disappeared. 

~A.N.~

Heehee, little bit of a cliffy. Thank you so much , and Geust11 for your reviews!

Please review! I'm such a hypocrite about this, but i really want people to review!

Well, anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Test Tube Baby

~A.N.~

Hey, I'm back!

Ok, firstly, Gazzy is one of the many ways The Gasman's name is abbreviated; others include Gassy, Gasser, and The GM.

Secondly, I'll try and update sooner this time

Thirdly, I've been working to get my writing skills up enough to write longer chapters, this one is longer, not by a huge amount, but it is longer.

Fourth and hopefully finally... The Gods are kind of OOC, only with Max though, they don't know why they are like this, just that they are really over protective and caring of Max. Oh, and Max is only 14 or so in this, where as In Percy Jackson, they are shortly after the last book before the second series.

I lied, Fifth, Thank you: Teen Titans Forever Together, Ravenclaw667, awesome, guest, candycanelia, matt, and Geust11 for your reviews!

~Disclaimer~

I have been recently informed by my psychiatrist that I in fact do _not_ own Maximum Ride, or Percy Jackson. At least not in this version of reality...

One minute Max was standing in the camp and being gawked at by everyone, the next the dude had invaded her personal space, grabbed her arm, and she was in a simply ridiculously enormous throne room.

And by giant, I mean the bottom half of the chairs alone were at least 20-25 feet high.

Max just sighed, really just accepting that her life couldn't get much weirder after everything that had happened to her by now.

"Maximum!" a number of the very colorful and oddly dressed people in said giant thrones thundered, roared, cheered, giggled, and even hissed at her. Most were cheerful, maybe some fear, worry and distaste, but overall warm and accepting.

"Ok," Max said just a wee bit freaked out by the larger than life greeting from the legit Gods. The following silence was incredibly awkward to put it lightly.

"So," Zeus began breaking the silence after about a minute or two. "Just about all of us undeniably knows you are our child, but none of us can seem to recall how, or who you were -er, conceived with." Zeus practically shouted with his booming voice while he looked very embarrassed of saying such a thing in front of the other gods, such as his scarily calm wife sitting next to him.

Max let out a sigh. "Let me guess," she started as she looked up at the many gods watching her. "12 of the 14 of you?" Max asked as clicked what was going on, with a steadily growing fear of how they could possibly want her as a daughter after they learned just what she was. They were gods, quite literally perfection, and she was a science project.

"Yes, exactly 12, only Demeter, and Persephone alone do not claim you." Athena said thoughtfully with slight wonder as to how her child had figured this out so easily and pride of her doing just that.

"Ok, so what does all this mean?" Max asked noticeably nervous despite her trying to hide it.

"This sort of thing has never happened before." Hermes admitted. "There are no records of such an event even being possible even." Hermes finished eager to contribute but with a gentle voice.

"Do you have any understanding of what exactly is going on here Maximum?" Artemis asked, out of the many gods/parental figures, Artemis was looking absolutely peeved about this situation, her and Hera.

"Unfortunately." Max mumbled as she slung her back pack off and pulled out the page she had read earlier just that day. Oh how this morning now feels like at least a life time away. "I'm essentially a test tube baby." Max reveled quietly, but with an unwavering voice that refused to be looked down on or pitied. "A being whose sole existence is to help further science." Max all but spit the last few words with noticeable disdain and hatred.

Athena, and the few other gods who knew what a test tube baby was, cringed noticeably. Athena looked absolutely livid, and ready to spit fire and terrorize a few towns, or countries... Among those who knew what was being talked about were Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Persephone.

"What!" Screeched out Aphrodite, Hera, and Persephone, almost simultaneously and nearly all equally peeved.

"Would you care to elaborate for those of us who don't quite understand, Maximum?" Hades requested with growing dread feeling like he should know this already.

"Well a test tube baby is a baby that is designed, altered, engineered, and created in a lab. It is basically artificial life. Created by sick people, with no real purpose, and very sub-human rights." Max said with lots of sarcasm that was obviously being used to help her cope with all of this seeing as how she had just called herself subhuman, and said she had no purpose.

The color drained from the remaining gods' and goddesses' faces at the very idea of what their Maximum was describing and had already labeled her as being.

"Child, what is on the paper you hold?" Hera asked barely able to rein her righteous and dangerous temper to help her mortal daughter that had been so horribly wronged.

"Logs, the logs of the experiment and what they had done. It was called Experiment Godling." Max said with a roll of her eyes as she passed the paper to the nearest god to read.

The paper grew to a size legible to the god in his form, and Hermes read the lab reports. He quickly made copies after reading it for a second time. He then incinerated his copy and Max found the original back in her bag no worse for wear.

Just about every one of the gods had torn up, incinerated, or otherwise destroyed their copy of how Maximum Ride came into existence.

"This new experiment, what did they do to you there." Ares seethed already planning how he was going to destroy every last being involved in such impossibly inhumane treatment of _his_ daughter.

"Well, I was the first subject, that I know of, for that experiment as well, that was successful at least. In that lab, they performed DNA recombination, or gene splicing. I am a recombinant humanoid life form." Max said as her voice got quieter and she looked down. Honestly, she was scared to be judged. For the first time since the betrayal of Jeb she had a parental figure who wanted to fight for her, hell, she had 12, and the other 2 Goddesses probably wanted to destroy the White coats just as much as her godly parents do.

"What did they add?" Hera asked in a soothing voice that only a loving mother could possibly have.

"Two percent." Max said as she looked up. "Two percent Anvin. Ninety eight percent human, and two percent bird." She finished looking only at Hera.

"And what kind of effects did the two percent have?" Hera asked Max kindly.

"Well, I'm stronger, and faster than any normal human. My body is designed similar to that of a bird's. My heart rate is higher, my body's temperature is lower, and my reaction time is much faster. I have a much higher metabolism and better senses." Max said all while looking at Hera. She then looked down and said "And I have wings..."

"May we see them Child?" Hera asked soothingly as the other gods were now watching their Maximum intently.

Max shifted nervously and gave a short nod before she tentatively began to unfurl her wings. When they had reached their full fifteen foot wingspan, Max looked up to search for any expressions of disgust or rejection from her new family. Max's wings were quite the sight, the looked like eagle or falcon wings with bits of other bird feathers scattered but only added to the beauty.

"They are beautiful." Artemis breathed, breaking the silence first.

"Simply magnificent." Zeus complemented recognizing many of the birds present in his daughters wings.

"You look like and angel." Apollo commented with a wide smile.

"Brilliant." Athena breathed out as she studied the wings from afar with pure fascination.

"They suit you perfectly." Hera encouraged as Max had begun to blush from these comments.

"Truly priceless beauty." Hades added in awe.

"Stunningly spectacular." Poseidon supplied with a small almost sad smile.

"Wonderful, absolutely stellar!" Hermes shouted cheerfully.

"Fearsome, and truly awe inspiring." Ares boomed with a wide proud smile.

"A true master piece." Hephaestus grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Mesmerizing perfection." Aphrodite mused with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"An intoxicating site to behold." Dionysus finished with a proud smile on his face.

Max was smiling very largely and blushing a lot more than she ever had before in her life. "Thanks, thank you all." She said with pure joy at being accepted by such, well, godly beings. She was feeling a little overwhelmed by all the compliments aimed at her; and normally she would be smirking, saying sarcastic things to make sure no one notices her blush, and other such Max like things to make sure no one notices her blush. But, right now she was just so excited that they had accepted her, hell, they even praised her just for what she was. That was more than she could have ever asked for.

"So," Demeter began. "What should be done with your child?" She asked all but her own daughter Persephone in a slightly teasing tone, but still welcoming and warm hearted.

"Well, I doubt any of us will willingly deny Maximum as our daughter, so we will have to share her." Hera said rather reluctantly knowing that she would gladly claim Max as her own in a heartbeat.

"And just what would that entail?" Hades growled out refusing to be short sticked again by his brothers, especially about something so important to him like his daughter.

"Equal time with Maximum, a month each, now how that time will be divided up we will have to figure out as we go." Zeus said surprisingly diplomatically.

"So Maximum will be changing cabins each month?" Apollo asked as he thought about the arrangements.

"That sounds rather reasonable, and for certain months like when Artemis has her month with Maximum, Maximum will most likely be spending time with her parent outside of camp." Athena elaborated on how she had understood the idea.

"Now hold on, Maximum, how do you feel about all of this?" Hera asked Max.

"Wow. I, I don't know what to say." Max said as she saw how the gods were practically fighting over her, (insert snort of derision) of all people. "Yes," Max blurted out excitedly. "I've never really had a family who wanted me. So, Yes!" Max said as a joyous smile broke over her face.

She had a true family now. One that she would gladly defend and that would defend her.

~A.N.~

Please read and review!


	5. Canned beans Mmmmmm

~A.N.~

Ok, well so, Sooo sorry for this incredibly late update. I am actively trying to better my writing ad make these chapters longer. I would like to stress that this takes place in an AU, so while in the originals Gods might not have DNA, 12 Olympians, Max less self empowered at this age, and emotional, ect. This may not be the same here. Also, I do not plan to have much, if any Fax... I might bring the flock in again, but it will probably not be for a while yet. On another note, Thanks to those who have reviewed! It always makes my day when I see I got another review. I have not abandoned this, or any of my stories. And yah, so please R&amp;R!

~Disclaimer~

I, Ninjacatblue, Do not own either of the works that my despicable plot bunnies have latched onto.

Max was back at camp. Chiron had been informed of her unique situation. Max was set to sleep in the Hermes cabin for the night until the gods agreed on who got to spend a month with her first. Max was still in a daze of sorts, two days ago her life was wonderful, then she is booted from her family, her view of reality torn to shreds, and then found that there were twelve, if not all fourteen, gods/goddesses who loved and wanted her. She had gotten used to being the parent and was a little surprised by just how much she wanted this, a family that wanted her unconditionally.

Max was making her way to the cabin when Percy and Annabeth came up besides her no doubt wanting the scoop on just what exactly happened at dinner. Max then realized she hadn't even eaten yet. She'd take care of that in a bit.

"Hey, Max, so did you find out what was going on?" Percy asked with a bright smile of genuine curiosity.

"Yep." Max said popping the 'p' and not elaborating beyond that.

"Ok," Annabeth said picking up that Max didn't want to talk about it. "Well, that's good, so do you know where you'll be for the capture the flag game tomorrow night?" Annabeth asked trying to keep a conversation going with hopes of getting something from Max.

"Well, who's playing who?" Max asked so she would know who she would be playing with after this month's godly parent was decided.

"Well, it's the Ares cabin versus the Athena cabin. Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabins currently have alliances with the Athena cabins so we will all be on one team." Annabeth paused to make sure that max was following. Max nodded that she understood and Annabeth continued. "While the Apollo, Demeter, Hades, and Dionysus cabins have elegances to the Ares cabin. Children of minor gods, or cabins who don't have alliances are free to sit on the sidelines, or join a side for the night." Annabeth finished explaining secretly pleased she didn't have to explain this as many times as she had to Percy before he understood.

"Ok, Well, I'll have to get back to you on whose side I'll be on tomorrow." Max said with a nod as she began to head for her cabin for the night.

"Ok, well we'll see you tomorrow then Max. Have a good night!" Percy said loudly as max had reached her cabin door.

With a slight wave over her shoulder Max went into the Hermes cabin.

"So, staying here for the night, or forever?" the cabin head asked Max.

"The night, for now. I'll probably be back in a few months." Max said showing she won't be going further into what she meant when she said that confusing and cryptic statement.

With a shrug of indifference the cabin head pointed Max to an empty bed in one of the back corners of the girls half of the cabin. "You can have that bed for now then."

When Max sat down on her temporary bed she slung off her backpack and pulled out some of the food she had gotten just that morning and began to eat a few energy bars as she searched her pack for a can opener and spoon for her canned goods. Nothing beat canned beans and fruit right before bed.

Once Max had finished her impromptu meal she realized the cabin had quieted down noticeably. She figured that it was getting near lights out time. Max cleaned up her utensils, threw away the garbage, and got in to her slightly more worn down tee shirt and a pair of loose sweat pants. She then sealed her backpack and used it as her pillow as she got comfortable on her temporary bed.

Max was woken up before six am by her incredibly noisy roommates. Great, Morning people, Max thought as she sluggishly got out of her bed. Grumbling the whole way, she went to the bathrooms and got changed, and slightly cleaned up so she was at least presentable. The girl who had slept in the bed next to hers introduced herself as 'Megan' and was now chatting a one sided conversation all the way to the pavilion.

"So anyways, I know you might not want to talk about it, but I am dying to know who your parent is. You don't have to tell me, I just want you to know that I want to know." Megan had said a few times now to Max.

"Jeeze, you talk almost as much as Nudge." Max grumbled, and then winced noticeably at the reminder. Then with a sigh Max found herself saying "Look, Megan, it's really complicated right now, and I might tell you, soon maybe, but you have got to lay off the motor mouth so I can hear myself think."

"Oh, sorry, I tend to do that a lot, just tell me if I get started again." Megan said with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Max reviled as they finally reached the pavilion.

Max filled up her plate with extra food this morning because she was still hungry after her midnight snack the previous night. She had seven pancakes topped with lots of syrup and strawberries, twelve pieces of bacon, six sausage links, four pieces of toast, an apple, and an orange.

Megan raised an eyebrow at all the food and was about to start up another huge monologue about it when Annabeth beat her to the punch.

"Wow, got enough there Max?" Annabeth asked jokingly as she and Percy came and joined Max and Megan at the end of the food table.

"I'm hungry." Max growled kind of playfully with a shrug of her shoulders and an amused grin sneaking its way onto her lips. What would they think when I'm really hungry, she thought to herself and laughed silently under her breath at that thought.

"Ok, ok. So any idea yet about capture the flag?" Annabeth asked as she began to steer to them towards Athena table.

Max began to follow her and said "Well, I'll probably know soon. So what kind of capture the flag is this anyways?" Max asked as she sat down with Annabeth at the Athena table as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Uhm, Max I know you didn't get to have dinner here last night, but your suppose to sit at the table of your godly parent." Annabeth said trying not to be rude, but to keep Max from getting into trouble.

"Oh, then I'll be fine." Max said as she began to cut her pancakes. Before Annabeth could ask what she meant by that Max said "It's complicated, and I don't want to get into it right now, so capture the flag." Max said steering the conversation to something not centered on her.

"Right, well for one thing we play with real weapons, so you will need to go to the armory to get a weapon, and get fitted for armor." Annabeth said as she too began to eat her breakfast. "Other than that, almost anything goes provided you don't cross the line and maim or kill anyone." Annabeth said off handedly as if this was the most common thing in the world.

"Of course." Max said with a nod just as nonchalantly. Max had now gotten down to her last pancake, two pieces of bacon, no links, no toast, no orange, one apple, and she had drained the glass in front of her already. It had surprised her at first when she had tasted homemade chocolate chip cookies warm, practically fresh out of the oven, as a drink.

"So, if you want I could go with you to each of those places and help you out with some basic training." Annabeth offered as she finished her much smaller meal.

Taking the final bite of her apple Max nodded and said "Sounds good, but I'll need to go speak to Chiron first to find out some rather important details before we get started."

The two girls got up and disposed of their garbage and started off for the big house, both with an almost eerily similar smile that promised trouble was stirring as the two planned.


	6. Wings of War

Ok, so, sooo sorry about the wait. I truly did plan to post almost a year ago now, but well I lost interest in this and couldn't bring my self to write anything of quality. I do hope to post at the least once a month now, but no promises. And before I go on to the long awaited chapter, THIS IS AU. That means an alternate universe. So things like the DNA of the Gods is possible, and dates, ages and such might not match up with cannon. Also, I don't know when the first chapter of Maximum ride took place since I don't have the book right now so just assume it's mid July-ish at this point in the story.

Thanks to reviewers!

Don't own. If I owned either, would I be writing here? No, no I wouldn't.

* * *

**Wings of War**

**At the Bonfire same day as the previous chapter.**

"Alright campers, the evening is almost over, but before we retire, I see we have a game to play this evening." Chiron said to the sounds of cheers from the campers excited at the prospect of getting the game started. "Alright, settle down. You know the rules. No maiming or killing, everything else goes. First alliance to capture the other teams flag and bring it across the boarders wins. Alliance leaders are the Ares, and Athena cabins. Gear up, game starts and ends at the sound of the horn." Chiron finished as the campers rushed to their positions, or to retrieve their weapons and armor.

Max made her way to Annabeth's growing crowd wearing new armor that had been a gift from Hephaestus and Ares she had found earlier that day. The armor was not overly bulky and allowed for fluid movements. It also had an unusual open back that when Max let her wings out formed armor over them as well. The metal was mostly Celestial Bronze that shone with a bright brilliance, and the leather and cotton parts were high grade and soft, all of it was embroidered and engraved with beautiful detailed feathers of gold and fiery reds. Her sword was a simple design, only one sharp edge, fashioned for functionality over extravagance. The sword was roughly three feet long, perfectly balanced, and also engraved with delicate feathers. The sword it's self was a blend of what looked like Celestial Bronze, a gold of some sort, and a dark haunting black metal.

Max walked over to Annabeth and Percy and told them she would be fighting with them tonight before Annabeth gave a small nod and began calculating and strategizing where it would be best to station Max for the battle.

"Well, we know you have a good head on you, but we didn't get to see you practice today to know how combat sound you are." Annabeth contemplated aloud.

"I can hold my own with hand to hand, I will admit I've never held a sword before today but it feels right." Max contributed.

"If we knew your godly parent it would be easier to know what skills you should automatically have such as archery skills, stealth, and strategy Annabeth said hoping Max would let something slip.

With a sigh Max nodded that she understood the benefits of having such knowledge and decided it would be know around the camp soon enough that she could tell them. "Fine, I'm the daughter of Zeus," Max began feeling wanted saying she had a father. "But if you want to be technically I'm the daughter of twelve of the fourteen gods, not just Zeus. And I wasn't lying when I was an escaped government project." Max said snarkily and feeling slightly smug as Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Wait, was your comment about having wings real too? And that would actually explain the claiming last night, so who are the two that aren't included." Annabeth said as understanding fascination and slight horror passed through Annabeth's eyes.

"Yes, I have wings. It was a slight exaggeration though, they're only fifteen feet not sixteen, and Demeter, and Persephone." Max said slightly unfurling her wings so that they could be seen but weren't really extended.

"Woah" Annabeth said with fascination and awe on her face. "Well, I guess that really opens up the possibilities for you. I think we'll have to have you with Percy and I on flag guard duty for tonight so we can better decide for future battles." Annabeth said getting back on track.

Max nodded glad that Annabeth hadn't absolutely flipped out and still seemed to like her.

The small army the blue team made up dispersed as Annabeth barked out orders and positions for groups to defend or attack. When Percy, Annabeth, and Max were left with three others in the clearing Annabeth turned to Max and asked her "Those wings you mentioned, can you fly with them?"

"Yes, I can." Max said having trouble following where she was going with this.

"Great." Annabeth said wrenching the flag from the ground and handing it to Max. "Can you attach this to the tree over there?" the daughter of Athena asked Max.

With an understanding and conspiratorial grin Max took the flag and shot straight into the sky to do exactly that.

When she came back down the five that were on the ground were all watching her with varying degrees of awe.

"Those wings are awesome. I don't know what you went through to get them, but wow, they are amazing Max." Percy said with awe and not a hint of fear or disgust.

Max felt she was beginning to flush with the amazed looks she was getting but was saved by the sound of a horn sounding through the forest signaling the start of the game.

Sounds of battle and skirmishes began to fill the forest and steadily began to move closer.

About ten minutes in a small party broke through to the clearing and they all tensed ready for the fight that was promised when the game began.

Clarisse and her small escort of other Are's cabin children. Clarisse's face clearly contorted when she couldn't find the flag in the open clearing that was clearly the base. She then seemed to decide that she would just have to beat the information out of them to ensure the red team's victory.

"Hey new girl, I never got the chance to properly welcome you to camp." She shouted clearly letting everyone know that Max was to be her target and for no one to interfere.

"Well then," Max began with a feral grin sliding over her face at the prospect of getting to fight, to let out all the pent up frustrations and hurt from the last few days, practically mirroring Clarisse's own face. "We'll just have to rectify that then, won't we? I'm Max, Maximum Ride." Max finished holding her sword out as she and Clarisse had steadily made their way to the center of the clearing and began to circle watching the other for an opening.

"I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares." She said charging up her spear. She suddenly lunged forward making a wide sweep with her now electrified spear.

Max swiftly ducked under to spear and dashed forward to strike the war god's daughter. Clarisse was shocked by the rookie's speed and daring, momentarily wondering why such skill wasn't in her cabin. Reacting as quickly as she could Clarisse drew the bottom end of her spear up to block the sword that was now making a clear path for her abdomen. The sharp sound of Max's sword colliding with the spear shaft and then sliding off with a screech caused the others in the clearing to fly into action plunging the two girls now locked in battle into a world of war and calculated chaos around them.

As the two continued to trade blows one keeping close and the other trying to force some distance between them Clarisse finally gave up keeping Max at a distance and managed to disarm her knocking her sword out of her hands. Taking the small advantage she had Clarisse lunged to skewer and electrify Max. Max gripped the top end of the spear shaft and ignored the oddly pleasant feel of the electricity to wrench the weapon for the burly girls grip and threw it to the ground.

Both now disarmed they flew together and began to trade physical blows neither giving any ground or faltering. Kicks, and punches flew and they each dodged and took hits. Clarisse was impressed, even the other members of her cabin could rarely hold their own this long against her one on one like this. Finally Max made a final desperate move and managed to knock the daughter of war to the ground. Taking the small and perfect opportunity Max collapsed on the momentarily surprised girl to knock her out for the game. With a powerful blow knowing that holding back would only insult the other girl and result in an opening for retaliation Max struck.

Looking up from her now unconscious opponent Max saw that most of the other Ares cabin members were down as well and the rest quickly fell or surrendered reluctantly. Distantly they could hear triumphant cheers coming from where they knew the river and game borders to be. Shortly after the horn sounded again signaling the end of the game. Max retrieved their flag from the top of the tree and they carried the unconscious or wounded back to where the bonfire still raged on. There was a small celebration after everyone was woken up and healed or patched up depending on the severity of wounds.

Max's battle was told like a war story and surprisingly Clarisse had even shaken Max's hand while demanding a rematch some day. The two had struck a sound friendship between warriors as the night continued.

As the night came to an end and the celebration tapered off Chiron came up to Max and handed her a piece of paper after congratulating her on the victory that evening. The paper had a short letter from Zeus expressing his joy that she is his daughter and explaining that the month of July will be his month with her and that the other months will be decided as they came closer.

Max then made her way back to camp with a small group. She left them and headed towards the two center cabins that were more out of courtesy then necessity and entered the one that was clearly Zeus's.

Max was touched to see that there was a comfortable looking bed already mad and waiting for her with her pack sitting upon it. Having a small snake of the food that was left in her pack Max got ready for bed.

The moment her head hit the pillow that night Max was out with a small content smile on her face as she dreamed of her new and unusually large family. She dreamed of smiles, warm greetings, and loving hugs. She dreamed of her new and loving family that she knew would never leave or hurt her as her old one had.


	7. Fake Max

~A.N.~

Ok, incredibly long wait, so sorry for that, to make it up this chapter is extra long! A few things, I realized that I hadn't included dates, and such and since I can't find my copy of the first Maximum Ride book, I do not know when this whole thing started. I'm going to say that Max left the day before the flock would have been found, and spent 2 days flying aimlessly. The following day she was brought to camp, the day after was capture the flag. So I'll say that she left the flock on Sunday, was brought to Camp on Wednesday, Capture the flag was Thursday evening, and this chapter starts on Friday.

Thank you to every person who has reviewed, I'm glad you guys like this!

Self beta'd, and I own neither works!

* * *

Max woke up early the next morning shortly after the sun had risen. She spotted a large package at the foot of her bed with a tag that read: Maximum Ride.

Max heaved the box up onto her bed and began to open it. Within was a new back pack, some new clothes, and a tin lunch box.

The back pack was as large as a hiker's pack, and came with many things hidden inside like camping gear. The metal lunch box had a lightning bolt surrounded by thirteen other symbols that each represented a god. There were seven shirts, two jackets, a pair of sneakers, a pair of boots, two pairs of shorts, and three pairs of jeans. The shirts were all solid colors, two deep blue, three fire red, and two light brown. The shorts were cargo shorts that reached her knees. The jeans were each different shades of blue, dark, light, and classic. The boots were steel toed, black leather, reached about mid-calf, and zipped up. The sneakers were white and very comfortable. One of the jackets was leather while the other was cotton, only the cotton one had a hood and the leather had a tall collar that could be flipped up. Both were warm brown in color, and had embroidered wings on the back in every color.

At the bottom of the box Max found a letter folded up.

_Dear Maximum,_

_We all watched your triumph last night and are very proud of you. I hope you enjoy my gifts and time in my cabin. All of the clothes are magical, They will stay clean and fresh despite what ever you put them through. They will also resist tearing can absorb minor amounts of damage for you. You can also let your wings out without having to worry about making holes. The jacket with the hood will disguise your face and voice when the hood is up. The backpack is fully equipped for any sort of situation, it also has a limitless pouch in a hidden pocket that is connected with the rest of the backpack as well. To get what you want out of it simply concentrate on the item you want when you reach in. You're lunch tin is to help you with your metabolism, and will remind you who is your godly parent for the month. Simply say or concentrate on a food you want then open the tin and the food will be there. This will not work for alcoholic beverages or things like ambrosia._

_Since this is my month as you godly parent and it is already July 12th you and I will spend all of your upcoming weekends together. Other than that, you are still free to spend the rest of this month where and with who you want.  
_

_Love, _

_Your Father, _

_Zeus._

Max smiled to herself as she folded the letter back up and put it on the small night stand. She then changed into one of the new outfits, a red shirt, light blue jeans, and her steel toed boots. She then put the rest of the clothes into the backpack once she found the hidden pocket on the inside of the main compartment. Next she asked her lunch tin for some beef jerky and an apple before she put that into the backpack as well.

Max then made her way outside and was surprised to hear someone over in the training field already. Making her way over there Max figured she could get some sparing help from whoever it was since they were obviously dedicated.

When Max had a clear view of the training camper she was pleased to see it was Clarisse.

"I won't have pegged you as a morning person." Max called out as she got closer.

Clarisse froze and turned to the fool who had interrupted her morning training. But a slightly cruel and mostly friendly smile came over her face when she saw it was Max. "Yah, well I wouldn't have pegged you as one either." She retorted with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Eh, I'm a little surprised myself when I got up before the sun today." Max relieved with good humor. "So this is when you practice?" She asked.

"Yah, have to. I'm scheduled for different training classes through out the day, both teaching and learning. Then in the evenings I teach one on one with people from my cabin." She told Max looking more exhausted just talking about her full day of activity.

"Wow, I would not be able to do all of that." Max said wondering how the girl hadn't collapsed yet.

"Yeah, well there's a reason everyone knows I'm short tempered, and a slave driver. Hey, I don't often do this, but I'm going to offer you some one on one training if you think you can take it." Clarisse offered.

Max was a little surprised by her offer but grinned and replied "I'll take all I can get, I got lucky last night and need to get better if I'm going to be able to hold my own next time." She told the cabin councilor with a predatory grin splitting her face.

"You bet your ass you got lucky." Clarisse snorted. "Hey, quick question, what was up with the whole claiming thing your first night?" she then asked looking mildly suspicious.

"Well, it's kind of a personal thing. I'm not ready to share the whole story, but I will tell you that due to some sick scientists, I am the daughter of twelve of the Olympians." Max said now very serious and a little upset.

"Does that include Ares, and are they the same people who did the wing thing?" Clarisse asked understanding that this is all she needs to know right now until Max is ready.

With a small chuckle Max nodded. "Yes, to both parts. And thanks." Max said with a small grateful smile.

"Of course, what are sisters for?" She replied as she began to pick up what she had had out for her morning practice. "We should get going, breakfast should be starting soon." Clarisse said when Max helped pick up the equipment.

With a nod the two headed to the storage closet to put the equipment and then the pair made their way to the relatively empty gazebo.

Max began to stack up on her plate pancakes, toast, fruit, sausages, eggs, and bacon until it was nearly impossible to keep the stacks from swaying precariously. After they sacrificed a portion of their meals Clarisse raised an eyebrow at how much food Max still had on her plate but didn't say anything.

As more people joined them in the hall Chiron approached Max. "Maximum, if you would please join me in my office once you are finished so we can discuss you schedules." He said and then looked at Clarisse . "And if you would show her the way." When the girls nodded their agreement and understanding Chiron nodded as well and walked away to take his seat at the high table.

Clarisse dropped Max off at Chiron's office after breakfast with strict instructions for Max to come find her after dinner.

Max knocked on the office door before walking right in.

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair behind a large desk. "Ah, Maximum, please come in and take a seat." He said with a small smile gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

Sitting down in the middle chair Max looked around the large office that had many trophies and spoils of wars scattered around.

"Now, Mrs. Ride," the centaur began. "My understanding is that this month is your month as Zeus's child. I was also informed that as today is Friday, you will be spending tomorrow and Sunday with him. He should be coming by or sending a ride either this evening, or tomorrow morning." He explained to her.

Max smiled wide at the thought of spending the whole weekend with her kind of Father. But then she realized it will be a whole week soon. A whole week since the flock had kicked her out. Despite how they had turned on her she knew she was only trying to protect them. They were still her family. Max began to worry about how they dealt with the arrival of the erasers, if they did take her Angel. A much more reserved Max looked at Chiron "Thank you, if that's all?" she asked hoping to get out and do some flying. The large office was becoming increasingly small and cage like to her.

Chiron's brow creased with concern at the intense and sudden mood change from Max. "Of course, go have some fun Mrs. Ride." he said as she practically ran out of the room.

Once outside Max launched herself into the air and stayed up there fighting gravity and clearing her mind.

When she finally came down she was almost late for dinner. Piling up two plates she made her sacrifice and moved to sit at the Zeus table when Clarisse grabbed her arm and steered her to the Ares table.

"I don't know what got you into such a mood, but I do know you shouldn't be alone to deal with it. Just don't expect me to hold you if you break down and ball your eyes out." she said as she forced Max to sit down at the table.

With a small snort max smiled a very small smile and said "If you ever catch my 'Balling my eyes out', give me a right hook to the face. And thanks, I was reminded of a painful situation that happened right before I came here." she explained.

Clarisse nodded understanding on some level. "Yah, most of us that are year long members know how that goes. There is a reason we stay here year round instead of going back to our families." She explained knowing how her own family had turned on her.

Seeing that she really did know how Max felt, Max nodded and began to eat her large dinner, she had skipped lunch after all. "So, we still on for that one on one tonight?"

* * *

(This is back right after Max was forced from the flock)

"Maaax!" Gassy suddenly screamed. he went racing for the open door and tried to go through it to suddenly be grabbed by Fang and held back. "Let me go, we have to stop her!" He shouted at them.

"No, Gassy, that couldn't have been the real Max." Angel said dejectedly. "Don't you think we are hurt and worried too?" she asked him feeling personally responsible, If only I had spoken up sooner about this imposter, she thought.

"We'll get her back. The real Max, we'll find her, and beat up whoever took her from us." Fang said darkly. Gassy had stopped fighting his hold and was now sobbing uncontrollably into Fang's chest.

"But how could this have even happened?" Iggy asked wisely. "How do we know that they didn't replace others of us, and why would they do that? Why not just take us back to the School when they found us?" he continued.

"It was only Max." Angel said. "Shortly after Jeb dissipated, Max, no the False Max suddenly had a shielded mind. I'm sorry guys, If I had just said something sooner..." She trailed off.

"No, Angel, she was a damn good copy. We couldn't even tell, and we're suppose to be her family." Fang said.

"So what do we do now?" Nudge asked finally finding her voice but not saying much.

"Our home here has clearly been compromised. We need to move out and find somewhere else to hunker down for awhile. Then we get these sickos and take Max back." Fang said as anger and defiance flashed across his eyes.

Solemnly accepting his words everyone began to pack up what they could. They each found a prepacked backpack for them with food, a change of clothes, and a few sentimental items in them. They were clearly packed by the Fake Max, but they couldn't figure out why.

"They might have tracking chips in them or something." Iggy pointed out.

"You're right. we cant take anything that's in these packs." Fang said.

They only found two other backpacks in the house. They then filled it with what little food they could and put in some clothes for everyone.

Fang and Iggy were each holding a pack since they were the oldest. "You going to be okay Ig?" Fang asked worried about the liability his disability might pose.

"I'll be fine, just let me know what's going on, and I'll be fine." Iggy told him, knowing that this will be tough for him.

With that said the now flock of five left their now tainted home to find and save their mother, sister, and friend Maximum Ride.


End file.
